1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pneumatically tools, and more particularly, to an extension for use with pneumatically powered tools.
2. Description of Related Art
Pneumatically powered, or air powered, tools are well known. Pneumatic tools provide a facile means of applying a torque force to a fastener, such as a bolt or nut, for enabling an operator of such a tool to secure the fastener. Thus, pneumatic tools are capable of applying a substantial torque force to a desired fastener, while the operator typically only steadies or braces the tool against the torque force. Therefore, these tools have found wide acceptance in a number of different mechanically based trades, such as the automotive repair industry.
Pneumatic tools typically comprise a body portion that includes a handle, and a head portion that includes drive means for retaining a socket or other similar fastener driving member. A switch for activating and deactivating a pneumatic source coupled to the tool is usually positioned along the handle of the tool. However, pneumatic tools are relatively larger than their manually controlled counterparts, due to their incorporation of pneumatic control componentry.
Pneumatic tools are particularly useful when repairing automobiles, since they are well suited for applying torque to fasteners located in small workspaces, that do not allow a sufficient range-of-motion for an operator to manually tighten the fastener. However, these small workspaces are often elongated and relatively inaccessible to even pneumatic tools, since there is not sufficient room for an operator of the tool to place their hand, and potentially arm, in the workspace and along with the tool, for controlling activation of the tool.
It therefore would be advantageous to provide a means for affording remote activation and deactivation of a pneumatic tool that enables control of the pneumatic tool in relatively inaccessible workspaces.
Devices in the prior art have been provided for enhancing the control of pneumatic tools. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,118, to Broemel, Jr. Disclosed therein is an air ratchet adaptor that includes a slotted semicylindrical handle that serves as a holder of a commercially available three-eighths inch drive air ratchet. The handle has an end formed into a flat, elongated, rectangular gear housing for transferring air powered torque from the air ratchet. The handle includes an aperture configured to snap fit the air ratchet therein, and a driving gear located in the aperture for coupling the ratchet to a driven gear.
The handle includes a handle insert for adapting the handle to different brands of air ratchets. The gear housing contains the driving gear, meshing idler gears, and driven gear. The driving gear includes a square aperture for mating with the square shank of the air ratchet head. The driven gear includes a hexagonal aperture for accepting internal removable sockets. The internal sockets are provided to keep required workspace to a minimum. However, a disadvantage of the disclosed air ratchet adaptor is that it is only configured for operation air driven ratchets and thus it is not adaptable for use with any other known pneumatic tools such as drills for example.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,809, to Broemel, Jr., discloses a compatible extension tip for an air ratchet adaptor, such as the air ratchet adaptor disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,118, to Broemel, Jr. The extension tip includes a hollow housing that contains a driven gear and an idler gear. The extension tip may be formed in varying shapes which determine the number of idler gears, if any, needed. The tip is symmetrical for allowing reversible attachment of the air ratchet adaptor thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,684, to Urda, is directed to a safety operating lever for hand tools. A safety lever lock is pivotally mounted to the safety lever at an end opposite to the pivotal mounting of the lever to a hand tool housing. The safely lever lock is biased in a position which prevents the operating lever from rotating. The lock is released by rotating the lock approximately 90 degrees from its locking position. In the second position, the operating lever is rotated to activate the tool. The mounting of the safety lever lock permits release of the lock and operation of the lever with one hand.
Thus, there exists a need for a pneumatic extension that affords remote control of a pneumatic tool coupled to the extension, while allowing operation of a pneumatic tool in relatively inaccessible workspaces.